The Story of Princess Rosalina and Mario
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: 4 month after Super Mario Galaxy. Mario learns that his Girlfriend Rosalina is pregnant. Mario X Rosalina fanfiction An unfinished story from my other accounts.
1. Baby News

**Ch** **1: Baby news**

It's been 4 month since Mario save the galaxy from Meowser and meet his girlfriend princess Rosalina the princess of the star and luma who now live with him

" so daughter how do you like the mushroom kingdom " asked Luigi

"Better then live in space all your life " Rosalina said

Today Rosalina parents Luigi and his wife Princess Peach come to visit Mario and Rosalina one month before their wedding

" so who do you invited to the wedding ?" Asked Peach

Rosalina was the first to speak

Obviously you two let's see ... Wario and Mona , Daisy, and Waluigi, Wendy O. Koopa, Tanooki Mario how about your guests ,Mario

After a few seconds of thinking Mario finally got he in

" Mr.L,Boomerang Peach , Toad,Toadette,Pauline but for the Heck of it ... Meowser, and his son Bowser Jr their know if their messes with me he'll be sorry"

Peach and Luigi wrote down the guests names and made the invitations they sent the day handing out invites to all the planned attended.

throughout the next couple of days, the four of them begin planning the catering,entertainment,set up and decor. Mario and Rosalina wedding would take place in Peach's royal garden Luigi and Peach was at Peach's garden. after a rough day Mario and Rosalina headed back to Mario house to have much needed sleep they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed . Rosalina held Mario tightly and stated.

"I can't wait in 1 month , we'll finally be married and have each other as husband and wife forever."

Mario turned to face her, smiled and said

"You'll make the a perfect wife , My Beautiful Star

Rosalina giggled and replied back,smiling.

"Thank you . and you'll the most Handsome Husband , my Red Knight

"Rosalina and Mario kiss

A hard wave of nausea hit her, and she groaned. Mario jumped a bit and reached to her. "Rosie, sweetie, are you okay?"  
"No," she moaned, running to the bathroom. Mario followed on her heels.  
He held her hair and looked away while she was sick. When she finished, she sat on the toilet seat (after flushing, of course) and looked down.  
Mario bent down and held her hands in his.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
Rosalina nodded. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm pregnant."  
Mario stood there for about three seconds. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, striking the ground with a rumble

Mario came to about 2 hours later. Rosalina had been repeatedly shaking him, so it wasn't really surprising. He woke up with his head shaking.  
"Are you serious?" He whispered when he gained enough energy. "You're pregnant?"  
Rosalina hid her face in her hands and sobbed out a "yes."  
"Hey, hey," Mario said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's not so bad. Being pregnant is a beautiful thing, it's just… so sudden."  
"We're not even married yet,"Rosalina choked.  
"Engaged," Mario said, pointing to the ring on her finger. The distressed princess looked up dutifully and smiled.  
"What do you think it'll look like?" He asked her. She thought.

"Blonde with blue eyes and it likes Red. A lot." She scanned her brain again and started laughing

This chapter's a little short, but I like how it turned out. It would be a nice ending for the story, but I want to keep going with it because I love writing it.  
Mario didn't really freak out huh? He did for a while but then he actually thought about it and decided having a child would be nice.


	2. The Wedding

**Ch 2** **:** **The Wedding**

It was finally time. Today was Mario's and Rosalina's wedding. They were

both walking on air and also shaking with nervousness. Mario was at his home , getting ready for the wedding of the girl of his dreams,

while Rosalina was at her mother castle with Mona and Toadette helping her look her absolute best. Luigi was helping Mario with his clothes, Toad

helped with his hair and Yoshi helped him by being his transportation.

As Mario was getting ready, Luigi patted him on the back and asked "Feeling nervous about your big day, Mario?"

"More than ever. I love Rosalina with all my heart and soul, but how could I not be nervous?" Mario replied.

Luigi was chuckling and giving Mario some advice. "Just relax, Mario. Don't worry about it. You know my daughter loves you as much as you love

her. Just know that you two will happily live the rest of your lives together as husband and wife."

Mario smiled and hugged Rosalina's father, who would be his best man. "You're right, Luigi. All I want is Rosalina's happiness. I just want to

carry her down the aisle and have the perfect life with her. I feel like I'm in paradise, because she's made everything around me perfect."

Mario continued putting on his tuxedo and for a carnation, a Rose . (What else?) He then hopped on Yoshi who rode off to Sarasaland. His

groomsman Wario rode in the limo with best man Luigi and ring bearer Toad.

Back at Peach's castle,Rosalina was in the castle with Peach helping on her makeup, Mona helping with her hair and Birdo to help with her

jewelry.

"Oh Mother, I'm so happy that today is finally the day Mario and I are wed." Rosalina stated happily.

Peach noticed she was slightly shaking and asked "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Normally I'm calm and cool about stuff, but now I'm nervous beyond all rational thought." Rosalina replied with an obviously nervous tone.

Mona just stated "Just chill out, girl! All that nervousness will be gone as soon as he looks at the beautiful bride that you make."Rosalina

smiled and nodded. She then finished up her makeup, hair and jewels as her limo arrived. Her braidsmaids Mona and Birdo escorted her to

the limo with the maid of honor Peach and flower girl Toadette.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, over 100 chairs and a long red carpet leading to a great white arc with a

pedestal where their vows are to be exchanged . Mario had arrived with his groomsmen Wario and Yoshi and Luigi at his side. The seats

were full of all their friends.

Jr asked his dad "Tell me why we're here again, Papa?"

The Koopa King replied with "Because there's free food after this and besides, I had nothing better to do."

Soon after, a vehicle's arrival was heard. Toadette ran in throwing pedals down the carpet and took her seat in the front row. Toadsworth

then gave a signal for the organ player to start. It was Tanooki Nick Koopa ( Wendy and Tanooki Mario son), who only agreed to play so his music talents could be heard by many.

Tanooki Nick began playing "Here comes the bride."

The royal Peach garden lit up with the sight of Peach coming down with Rosalina. Mario was absolutely blown away by the sight of his

amazingly beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She carried her bouquet that Mario sent for. Peach stood by Luigi as Rosalina stood up at the

alter in front of Mario.

She asked him "How do I look?"

Mario smiled and answered "Breathtaking. You look more beautiful than you ever have."

Rosalina smiled and tried holding back her tears. She took Mario's hands as Toadsworth got the ceremony underway.

"Dear Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland citizens, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of the great Mario Mario and the

wonderful Princess Rosalina Lynn Star. Master Mario, do you take the beautiful Princess Rosalina as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In

sickness and health? Til death do you part?"

Mario smiled and answered "I do."

Toadsworth turned to Rosalina and asked "And do you, Rosalina take Mario Mario as your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or poor? In sickness

and health? Til death til you part?"

Without hesitation, she answered "I absolutely do."

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now." Toadsworth stated. And when no one made a sound, he exclaimed "Then by the power vested in me, the entire Mushroom Kingdom , I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toad arrived with the rings, Mario's was a gold ring with a sparkling emerald as it was his favorite gems. Rosalina's was golden with a large 30 karat diamond that Mario had purchased the day before.

Mario put one hand around Rosalina's waist and one on the back of her head. Rosalina put one hand on his right shoulder and the other around his

head.

Mario then dipped Rosalina and gave her the biggest kiss he had ever given her. She held him tightly and squeezed his shoulders as her leg

curled up and her heart began to race.

The garden was filled with the cheers and "Awwwws" of the spectators.

Mario then picked up Rosalina bridal-style and gave her another meaningful kiss as he walked down the aisle with her in his arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I'm finally Mario's wife. I finally found and married my true love like a princess should. This is all my happiest dreams come true. Meeting the perfect guy, starting a life together and finally being married. And that guy was Mario."

"I have everything I need in my life. and the perfect wife to spend the rest of my life with.

I could kiss her sweet, tender, full lips all day every day."

Inside the Peach castle the after wedding ceremony was underway. There was music, dancing, food

and happy faces everywhere you looked. Rosalina and Mario were dancing together. All eyes were on them as they were holding each other as

closely and tightly as possible. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. After the song was over, Mario gave Rosalina a big romantic kiss

kiss and told her "I love you so very much Rosalina. My dear beautiful, lovely and sweet Star."

Rosalina smiled, blushed deeply and replied "I love you so very much too Mario. My handsome, strong, brave, heroic red knight." He stroked

Peach watched them, crying tears of joy. She stated "Awwww, they're just so perfect and adorable together."

After their dancing, Mario and Rosalina walked over to the royal guards of Mushroom Kingdom. They gave Mario his crown which was large, gold and had

emeralds around it.

Rosalina and Mario finally arrived downstairs to enjoy more of the party before bidding adieu to all their friends.

Peach was hugging Rosalina goodbye and Luigi was talking with Mario."Well, looks like you finally found a wife to spend your life with." Mario told Rosalina's father.


	3. News

**Author Note : Luigi** **and** **Mario** **are** **not** **brother** **in** **this** **Fanfiction**

 **Ch** **3:** **News**

Mario and his new Wife Rosalina was enjoying they honeymoon at Isle Delfino.

Mario: I love you so much Rosalina

Rosalina: Mario do you remember how we meet

Mario: We meet in high school

==Flashback===

Mrs. Grey : set drown class we have a new classmate join us today please welcome Rosalina Star .

A girl with platinum-blonde hair , blue eye ,blue and silver dress with a star follow her walk into the classroom

Rosalina: Hello Classmates

Class : Hello Rosalina

Rosalina take her seat next to Mario

Rosalina: Hi my name is Rosalina, but you can call me Rosie

Mario: Hi my name is Mario who is the star

Rosalina:This is Lumacomète my adopted son

Mario: so do you what to go on a date

Rosalina: let me talk to my son , Lumacomète can you and Polari behave while i'm gone today

Luma : We will Mama

Rosalina : yes

After that Moment Rosalina and Mario realize that their belong together

==Flashback end===

5 months later

Mario and Rosalina return to the Mushroom Kingdom and head toward the Hospital for Rosalina check up

Dr. Amber: Well everything looking good,no problems what so ever oh and before i forget would you two like to know what your having

Rosalina: Yes, we would like to know what we're having

Dr. Amber: Alrighty then, They're both girls

Mario: Yyyyeeeesssss

Rosalina: Wait...both

Dr. Amber: Heh heh yup, its twin surprise


	4. Baby Shower

**Ch** **4: Baby Shower**

It had been a hectic few months. Mario and Rosalina had begun to make the baby's room, deciding

Mario decided that it was time to throw Rosalina a baby shower, so he began planning behind her back.

Mario took the address book Rosalina had hidden in the drawer of her nightstand, and he began calling all of her friends, and her family. They agreed to come next weekend for the party. Mario hung up, satisified, and then he began to plan the rest of the party, like where to hold it, decorations, cake, all that.

Mario barely got any sleep when he was planning. He had bought that balloons, streamers and even a banner he had printed out that read "It's Twin!" and he hid them in the hall closet. Mario was then planning the seating arrangement, as he already planned to have the party in the backyard of his house. There was plenty of space there. It took quite a while, but Mario did it.

Finally, it was Baby shower time. Luigi taken Rosalina out , and Mario, Pink Gold Peach,Sapphire Rosalina and Peach hopped out and they began setting up.

Soon, Rosalina's whole family was there, and Mario's parents, They all gathered outside when Mario saw Rosalina pull up in her P-Wing .

"Ohhhh! She's here! Go outside!" Mario instructed.

"What about you?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"I'll lead her outside. Go!" Mario shooed.

The door was opened, and Rosalina walked in. She looked around, and saw the party favors.

"What is this?" Rosalina asked.

"Come with me, and all will be revealed…" Mario said, mysteriously. Rosalina couldn't help but chuckle, as she was taken by the hand (or glove), and lead to the

backyard.

When the two got to the backyard, they all yelled, "Surprise!" and Rosalina gasped.

"W w what is this?" Rosalina looked around at her family and Mario's family.

"It's a baby shower, for you." Mario filled her in.

"Really? You really planned all of this? For me?" Rosalina sniffled, and she began to cry. Mario saw, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Rosalina." Mario said.

"No, no. This wasn't your fault. I am happy that you decided to throw me a baby shower!" Rosalina said.

Everyone gathered around her and began to hug was so happy. The party went on until late, and then Mario offered to clean up while Rosalina got ready for bed. It took Mario longer than he thought to clean up, and it was well past midnight when he got to his and Rosalina's room. He changed, and crawled into bed


	5. Madison Star and Skyler Star

Madison Catherine Star (AGE:Not Born Yet)

Skyler Katie Star (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Princess Amber Su Yueming (AGE: 21)

Tanooki Nick Koopa (AGE: 11)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 12)

The rest is Nintendos.

 **Ch** **5: Madison Star and Skyler Star**

Ow."  
Mario glanced at Rosliana. "What?"  
The two were sitting quietly one Saturday evening in front of the television, a bowl of air popped popcorn between them. A few months had passed since they had married. After a wonderful, romantic honeymoon far from the Mushroom Kingdom, they had returned and their lives had been stress free But now it was early December, and it was clear Rosalina's pregnancy was reaching its final stages – her belly had rounded quite a bit and she often got abdominal pains.  
She didn't sleep well and was often uncomfortable, but since she didn't want Mario to worry too much about her, she didn't tell him.

Rosalina offered up a tight lipped grin. "Nothing. The baby just… um… kicked, you know, surprised me."  
"Oh."  
The pain in her stomach worsened, and she couldn't help but whimper. "Oh..." She groaned, sinking into the couch.  
" Rosalina," Mario said sternly. "Something is wrong. Tell me."  
The princess shrieked and clung to his wrists. "Mario, I… I think I'm going into labor!"  
His eyes went wide, and he cursed under his breath.  
Mario:"It's okay, Rosie, we're gonna get you to the hospital."  
"Call…" Rosalina choked out. She was crying. "Call Peach and Luigi."  
"Okay," Mario was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. He whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number, praying that Rosie Mother and Father would pick  
up.  
MPMPMPMP

"So I was thinking that it's so peaceful without Meowser Around" Peach said lightly.  
"Uh huh," Luigi muttered absentmindedly

The phone broke through their thoughts. Peach grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

Luigi heard several squeak noises (at least, that's what it sounded like to him) come from the other end. Peach's eyes went big. "Okay! We'll be right there."  
She slammed the phone down. " Rosalina is going into labor."  
"What's labor?"  
"She's having the freaking baby, Luigi! Get in the car!"  
"Geez…" Luigi pouted and stomped out to his car. "I was just asking…"  
He got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Peach slipped in next to him and shook nervously.  
"It's been nine months already?" She squealed. "Go to Mushroom City Hospital – I don't want to keep them waiting for us."  
"Okay, bossy," Luigi muttered. He began to drive, keeping his full focus on the road. Considering he was quite paranoid, he never ever took his phone into the car so he wasn't distracted and he never said a word while driving.  
That was kind of awkward for Peach because she was a total chatterbox. She could go onandonandonandonandon for hours on end, but at the moment, she was way too nervous to talk.  
MPMPMP  
Rosalina lay in the back of the cab screaming. Mario felt like he might go deaf, but he held on to her and talked to her. Her long golden hair was sweaty and her face was red and streaked with tears. But somehow she was separated from it all and she felt pure excitement because it was finally happening, the baby was coming.  
The cab spun to the curb next to the hospital. The driver spun around, his beady eyes darting over the princess, the plumber, and the elder. "Here's your stop. Please  
get out."  
Mario helped Rosalina out of the cab and then scooped her up in his arms so she didn't need to walk. The three – well, two – quickly sped towards the glass door.  
When they got in, Mario ran up to the reception desk. The secretary raised her eyebrows over her glasses, typing on her computer without missing a beat. "May I help  
you?"  
"She's in labor," Mario choked, holding the heavy princess close.  
"Oh, dear," the secretary mumbled. "Okay."  
A few minutes later, a doctor wheeled in with a small bed. He asked Mario to place the disgruntled Rosalina onto it. He obliged, and Rosalina was quickly taken to a room.  
Mario had seen childbirths on TV, but it was weird seeing it in real life, especially with his own wife. It took some time, but not as long as TV stretches it out – or maybe  
it passed in a blur because he was so nervous something would go wrong, like maybe the head would be warped, or the baby would get stuck, or –  
"Mario!" Luigi whirled in. "What's up? Has it come out?" Peach followed.  
Mario shook his head, but as soon as he did such, the doctor yelled, "It's a Twins!" and a loud cry echoed behind the plumber.  
Rosalina became silent and her face slipped into a peaceful front. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months.  
After a little while, Rosalina and Mario were holding the babies. their was gorgeous, already with a full head of shiny blonde hair. their was quiet, with their eyes open and exploring the room.  
Rosalina ran her fingers through their sparkling, wet strands of golden hair. "Oh, their so pretty." She rocked their gently. "What should we name their ?"  
"Madison and Skyler," Mario said tiredly. "

Name: Madison Catherine Star and Skyler Katie Star  
Hair color: Blondish brown  
Eye color: Sapphire blue  
Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces  
Length: 15 inches  
Residence: Mushroom Kingdom  
Parents: Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star


	6. Kidnapped

**Ch 6: Kidnapped**

A few years later

Mario was laying in his bed asleep. He felt a small hand on his arm.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Mario got up and yawned. He looked at his four year old daughter and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Mario said, hugging Madison.

"Let's play a game!" Madison said. Mario thought for a moment.

"Alright." Mario said.

Later that day, Madison, Skyler and Rosalina were outside playing. Skyler and Madison ran up to Rosalina and hugged her.

"I love you mommy." Skyler and Madison said.

"I love you too." Rosalina said, hugging back. Skyler looked up and saw a figure walking up to them.

"Mommy, who's that?" Madison asked. Rosalina turned around to see who Skyler was talking about. They saw a skeleton version of Meowser standing behind them.

" Dry Meowser! What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked, now scared.

"Aww, I thought you would be happy to see me."Dry Meowser said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I'm not!" Rosalina said. Dry Meowser looked down at Skyler and Madison.

"Hello little girls." Dry Meowser said, smiling at Them. Skyler and Madison hid behind Rosalina. Dry Meowser walked closer to them. Rosalina held Skyler and Madison and backed away.

"No! Don't come any closer." Skyler said. Dry Meowser smiled and grabbed them.

"Hey! Put us down!" Rosalina screamed.

Mario was reading a book when he heard the girls screaming. He ran outside to find his archenemy with Skyler, Madison and Rosalina.

"Daddy! The mean man won't let us go!" Madison cried. Mario ran up to them. Before he could get the girls, Dry Meowser disappeared with them.

"I hate him!" Mario screamed. He went to Peach and Luigi's castle to get the others to help him.


	7. Mario to the Rescue

**Ch 7: Mario to the Rescue**

Two hours have passed and Dry Meowser made it back to his castle with the girls. He walked inside and opened a door. He walked inside and threw the girls inside.

"Why are we here?" Rosalina asked.

"I need your power to open the master core." Dry Meowser replied.

"No!" Rosalina yelled.

"Why not?" Dry Meowser asked.

"I'm staying at the castle with Mario." Rosalina said. Dry Meowser glared at them.

"I wanna go home." Skyler cried.

"You're staying here!" Dry Meowser yelled. He left and locked the door. Skyler started to cry louder.

"Don't cry Skyler. We'll find a way out of here." Rosalina said, hugging her daughters.

Mario ran to the castle looking for everyone else. He ran inside of the throne room and found everyone.

"What's wrong Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Rosalina ,Skyler and Madison was kidnapped!" Mario said.

"What? By who?" Peach asked.

"Dry Meowser." Mario growled.

"Let's go get them back." Peach said.

"Alright." Everyone left the castle and walked through the kingdom. They asked some people if they've seen Dry Meowser, but they didn't.

"Let's keep looking." Mario said.

Back at the mansion, Rosalina was sitting on the floor thinking.

"What are you doing mama?" Madison asked.

"Thinking of a way out of here." Rosalina replied.

"Let's try the window." Skyler said.

"Alright!" Rosalina got up and went over to the window. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"It's not working." Rosalina said. She sat back down and sighed. Madison sat next to her.

"Is daddy coming to get us?" She asked. Rosalina smiled.

"Of course he's coming. He'll be here soon." Rosalina replied.

"I hope."


	8. Getting to Dry Meowser Part 1

**Ch** **8: Getting to Dry Meowser Part** **1**

"Are we there yet?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." Mario said. Everyone left the Mushroom Kingdom and were walking through the Lightning Kingdom fighting enemies.

"I hope they're alright." Peach said.

"Me too." Mario replied and continued walking.

"Where is he?" Rosalina thought. Her ,Madison and Skyler were sitting in another room. They found a key in the room earlier and unlocked the door. They walked around the mansion

for awhile until Dry Meowser found them. He took the key and locked the girls in another room. Rosalina sighed. She looked over at her daughters. Madison began to cry again.

Rosalina picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't cry Maddie." Rosalina said as she tried to comfort her.

"I'm scared." Skyler sobbed. Rosalina held her daughters and sighed again.

"Where is daddy?" Madison asked after she stopped crying.

"I don't know Madison." Rosalina replied.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure he's coming?" Skyler asked.

"Yes. He'll be here." Rosalina said.

Hours have passed and everyone walked out of the Fire Kingdom. Mario looked up and saw a big castle.

"There it is!" Mario said and ran up to the castle with everyone else following him.


	9. Getting to Dry Meowser Part 2

**Ch 9: Getting to Dry Meowser** **Part** **2**

 **Character I own**

 **Madison Catherine Star**

 **Skyler Katie Star**

 **Dry Meowser**

 **Princess Amber Su Yueming**

* * *

Mario and the others went inside the castle. Some of Dry Meowser's minions were around and tried to stop them, but failed. Everyone looked inside the rooms, trying to find the girls.

"Did anyone find them?" Mario asked.

"No." Peach said.

"Let's keep looking." Mario sighed.

* * *

"When will he get here?" Madison asked.

"He'll be here soon, Madison." Rosalina replied.

"Ok." Madison sighed. Rosalina held her and hugged her.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be alright." She said.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore." Skyler said.

"Me neither." Rosalina replied.

* * *

"I still can't find them." Daisy said. The group was still looking around the castle, but they couldn't find the girls.

"They have to be in here somewhere." Luigi said.

"Maybe we missed a room." Peach replied.

"I know where they are." Everyone turned around to see Dry Meowser.

"Dry Meowser! Where are you keeping them?!" Mario asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Dry Meowser said.

"Where are they?" Mario asked. Dry Meowser thought for a moment.

"I have the key to the room they're in. I'll give it to you, if you guys can beat me and the rest of my minions."

"Fine." Mario said.

* * *

"Yay!" Daisy cheered. They defeated Dry Meowser and his minions. Iggy took the key and they all went into another part of the mansion.

"They have to be in one of these doors." Mario said. He tried the first door, but the key didn't fit. He tried the next one. The key didn't fit that one either. Then he tried the door next to it.

* * *

"Oh no! He's back!" Rosalina said. Madison and Skyler hugged her tightly and they stared at the door. The door opened and they saw Mario.

"DADDY!" Madison and Skyler cheered and ran up to him, hugging his leg.

"We missed you!" Madison and Skyler said.

"I missed you guys too." Mario said.

"Let's go home." Rosalina said.

"Ok." Mario said and everyone went back to the castle.


	10. Madison and Skyler Meet Teresa

It was Spring Break and the Mushroom Kingdom royal family were in their Spring vacation home. The doorbell rang and Queen Daisy opened it.

 **Madison and Skyler:** AUNT DAISY!

The 4-year-old princesses shouted excitedly as they hugged their aunt.

 **Daisy:** It's nice to see you pretty girls again!

 **Mr.L:** How's preschool?

 **Madison:** Good. It's just Isabel and Alexia are meanies.

 **Skyler:** Yeah, they stole my soccer ball, but I kicked their butts. (smirks)

 **Madison:** So where's our baby cousin?

 **Daisy:** In the next room. (smiles)

The young princesses ran into the nursery and they saw a baby in her.

 **Madison:** Aww! She's so cute! I want her to visit me everyday!

 **Skyler:** No offense Madison, but you look like the type that'll get kidnapped a lot in the future.

 **Madison:** Hey! You visit me every other week and neither of us gets kidnapped.

 **Skyler:** Yeah, but since I'm the stronger sister, she should hang with me and I can teach her self-defense.

 **Madison:** *rolls her eyes*

After their conversation, every one gathered to a feast. Queen Rosalina (Madison and Skyler' mom) and Queen Daisy (Teresa's mom) had a decent conversation with Wendy . Madison and Skyler bonded with Teresa the whole break.


	11. Madison and Skyler's Birthday

It was an early Tuesday morning on December 1st in Mushroom Kingdom and a very special day for the princesses.

 **Madison and Skyler:** *jumps out of bed and runs down the halls to their parents' bedroom and jumps up and down excitedly* Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!

 **Mario and Rosalina: *** slowly wake up*

 **Rosalina:** What is it sweetheart? *yawns*

 **Madison:** It's our birthday! It's our birthday!

 **Rosalina:** Well I guess we better get ready then.

A few hours later there was a huge party for the nine-year-old princesses.

 **Teresa:** Hey Madison and Skyler, after cake and ice cream you wanna have a snowball fight?

 **Skyler:** What's that?

 **Teresa:** It's when you make snowballs and throw them at each other. It's fun!

 **Skyler:** Sounds like it'll hurt but I'll try.

After the feast, Madison and Skyler went outside to play with her seven-year-old cousins.

 **Madison: Skyler**! Teresa's too young for this! You're older than her!

 **Skyler:** Relax Sis, I'll be careful.

 **Madison:** How do I make a snowball?

 **Teresa:** First you take snow. (Picks up snow) Them you roll it up (rolls up snow) and then throw it at someone. (Gives it to Skyler)

 **Skyler:** Thanks Teresa. *throws it at her*

 **Teresa:** HEY! What was that for?!

 **Skyler** : You did say it was Snowball FIGHT. *giggles*

 **Teresa:** I almost forgot. *smirks and throws a snowball at the nine-year-old*

 **Madison:** This isn't how princesses should be- *gets in hit in the face by a snowball*

 **Teresa:** Oops...

 **Madison** :Why you...*throws a snowball at Teresa*

 **Teresa:** Oh, it's on...*throws a snowball at Madison*

 **Skyler:** Me too! *throws snowballs*

The three cousins laughed and played the whole day. Teresa was having the most fun though. But later that night she realized she was kinda lonely. Skyler and Madison were just family members. She wanted a real friend.


	12. Beach Surprise

Princess Aurora Ocean (Age: 12)

Princess Madison Catherine Star (Age: 12)

Princess Skyler Katie Star ( Age: 11)

Mario Mario Star (Age: 32)

Queen Rosalina Lynn Star (Age: 31)

Teresa Francine Sarasa (Age: 10)

* * *

It was a hot summer day on Isle Delfino and Madison and her family were on vacation. Along with her ten-year-old cousin and her best friend Princess Aurora.

 **Madison: Wow! The beach looks so pretty!**

 **Aurora: Yeah, this one of the bests spots in the whole Ocean Kingdom.**

 **Skyler: Your family runs this place too?**

 **Aurora: Not really, this spot has a government. Down below there are a lot of rich mermaids and mermen.**

 **Teresa: Can we take a tour down there?**

 **Aurora: I would but you would need my pearl necklaces, but I left them at home.**

 **Teresa: Aww.**

Madison and Skyler's parents watched their ten-year-old daughters play with her cousins and best friend. Little did they know, another family from the past were on vacation there as well.

 **Voltaire Koopa Jr: Hey mom, isn't that that girl that tattled on you last year?**

 **Zoey Koopa: Stupid Princess Maddie.**

 **Morton Koopa Jr : You mean she's here?!**

 **Zoey and Voltaire: Yep.**

 **Zoey: And I haven't even finished plotting revenge yet...I got it! When Madison gets in the water, I'll grab her leg and pull her down until she drowns to death!**

 **Voltaire: Great plan, mom.**

 **Morton: That'll teach little Maddie a lesson.**

Back to Madison and the others...

 **Teresa: Hey, any of you guys up for a swim?**

 **Madison: I wanna go swimming!**

The four girl went a little deeper into the water to swim, just as Zoey was about to put her plan into action.

 **Zoey: I'll be back.**

 **Voltaire : Later, mom!**

 **Zoey: *dives underwater***

 **Madison: *doing synchronized swimming***

 **Aurora: *in her mermaid form* Wow Madison ! I never knew you could swim so gracefully!**

 **Madison: And it's all thanks to Skyler!**

 **Skyler: Well, I do have class. *giggles***

 **Teresa: *rolls eyes***

 **Madison: *gets pulled into the water* AAAAHHHH!**

 **Skyler, Teresa, and Aurora: MADISON!**

 **Voltaire and Morton: *laughing their heads off***

 **Teresa: *turns around* THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SHE'S DROWNING!**

 **Voltaire: Duh...that's what makes it funny.**

 **Teresa: *about to run and beat them up***

 **Skyler: They're not worth it Teresa! They're the least of our problem right now!**

 **Teresa: *calms down* You're right...Hey, where's Aurora?**

 **Aurora: *swimming underwater***

 **Madison: *gargling* HELP!**

 **Zoey: *in her head* Not long until she dies.**

 **Aurora: *tail slaps Zoey***

 **Zoey: *releases Madison***

 **Madison: *sees Aurora and closes her eyes***

 **Aurora: *grabs Madison and takes her back up to the surface***

The six-year-old mermaid princess lays her friend down on the sand just as Skyler and Teresa run up to them along with Mario and Rosalina.

 **Rosalina: *crying* Oh Madison! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!**

 **Mario: Is she alright?**

 **Aurora: *lays her hand on her Madison's chest* She's still breathing.**

 **Rosalina : Thank the Star Spirits...**

 **Mario: How did this happen?**

 **Aurora: All I know is we were just chatting and having a good time when someone pulled her underwater. I don't know who it was because she was wearing a snorkel.**

 **Skyler: And these two Koopas were laughing at her!**

 **Teresa: I almost beat their butts!**

 **Rosalina: *stops crying* Did you say...koopas?**

 **Mario: It couldn't possibly be that...woman...**

Zoey had just came out of the water.

 **Voltaire: Mom...she's still alive...**

 **Zoey: WHAT?!**

 **Morton: We watched from a distance from where they were.**

 **Zoey: It's all because of that sea freak that slapped me! I do know one thing...Princess Madison Catherine Star...you will pay...**


	13. Puberty

Princess Madison Catherine Star (Age: 13)

Princess Skyler Katie Star (Age: 12)

Princess Rosetta Karai Star (Age: 1)

King Mario Mario Star (Age: 33)

Queen Rosalina Lynn Star (Age:32)

* * *

 _Madison's Voice: It had been 2 weeks since I turned thirteen-years-old. I felt like everything was still the same, but I'be noticed some changes. Let me tell you the funny story._

 **Madison: *wakes up* Time to get up. *gets out of bed and undresses and puts on her clothes, then she notices something off about her chest* I did eat awfully a lot last night...but what if...oh no...A MONSTER! *dashes downstairs* MOM! MOM! MOM!**

 **Rosalina: What is it sweetie?**

 **Madison: SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY CHEST!**

 **Rosalina: Oh. *laughs* You're alright, you're just going through puberty.**

 **Madison: Puverty?**

 **Rosalina: It's pronounced "puberty". When you reach your teenage years, you start developing traits such as breasts. And there's once a month when-**

 **Skyler and Mario: *walks in***

 **Rosalina: I'll tell you later...**

 **Madison: So there's nothing wrong with me?**

 **Rosalina: No.**

 **Madison: YAY! PUVERTY!**

 **Rosalina: *sweatdrops***

Madison went to hang out with her friends and the day was normal.


	14. Rosalina' Pregnant and New Student

Date: Saturday December 5, 2015

Princess Madison Star (Age: 11) (7 in flashback)

Princess Skyler Star (Age: 10) (6 in flashback)

Princess Aurora Ocean (Age: 11) (7 in flashback)

King Mario Mario Star: (Age: 28)

Queen Rosalina Lynn Star: (Age: 30)

* * *

 **Madison: *wakes up* What a sweet dream I had...I always have sweet dreams though, but this one take the cake. *giggles* *tummy rumbles* Speaking of cake...I am kind of hungry. Maybe I can have some of that delicious chocolate cake her mom made last night! But...*has a flashback***

 _Skyler: *scolding Madison* Madison, it is important for you to eat proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Or else, you will not grow to be healthy. Ok?_

 _Madison : Y-yes sis._

 _End of flashback_

 **Madison: Uggh...but what should I eat...maybe pancakes, bacon, and eggs! BUt first, I'll go say good morning to mommy and daddy! *leaves her room***

 **Rosalina: *sleeping***

 **Madison: *goes into her parents' room* Good mo- Huh?**

Eleven-year-old Madison stood there in confusion looking at the huge lump in mother's belly. She slowly walked up to her to examine it.

 **Madison: (in her head)** _ **Mommy must've eaten a big dinner last night. But what if...what if...the food is gathering up and trying to turn into a MONSTER?! ***_ **gasps loudly and takes off running at the speed of light and out of the castle running towards her cousin Daisy* DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY!**

The twenty-five year-old nearly fell on the ice when she heard her name.

 **Daisy: M-MADISON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN YOUR PJS?! YOU'LL FREEZE!**

 **Madison: MOMMY! MUTANT TUMMY! MONSTER!**

 **Daisy: *poker face* Huh?**

 **Madison: I went into mommy and daddy's room and I saw this huge lump in mommy's tummy! It's gonna turn into a monster!**

 **Daisy: *laughs* What?**

 **Madison: Daisy this is serious! The monster might eat mommy!**

 **Daisy: Candy, I think your mom is just pregnant.**

 **Madison: Pregnant? What's that?**

 **Daisy: It means your mom will be having a baby soon. Nine months to be exact.**

 **Madison: When will nine months be?**

 **Daisy: Well, it's December now. So...*counts with her fingers* You'll have a brand new brother or sister in August.**

 **Madison: Hey, that's when Seabreeze's birthday is! I can't wait for the new baby!**

 **Daisy: Me either. now you better get home before you get sick.**

 **Madison: Ok! Say, after breakfast and after I get dressed and stuff, can I ice skate with you?**

 **Daisy: Sure!**

 **Madison: Yay! *runs home***

Date: December 10, 2015

 **Mrs. Kesalawski: Ok class, today we have a new student!**

The new girl had pale white skin, ruby red eyes, and black hair. Her hair was tied into 2 braided pigtails that stopped at her waist. She also had fangs that were hanging out of her mouth.

 **Katelyn: My name is Katelyn...Princess Katelyn Diamond.**

 **Class: *gasps***

 **Girl: She's Queen Onna's daughter?!**

 **Boy: I think I'm gonna...*faints***

 **Madison: *whispers to Aurora* Hey what's so bad about her.**

 **Aurora: She's Queen Onna's daughter. Her mother likes to cause to earthquakes and scare people. They live in the Earth Kingdom.**

 **Madison: Well that doesn't me everyone should be afraid of her! I'm gonna go talk to her! *gets up***

 **Aurora: Be careful!**

 **Madison: Hi!**

 **Katelyn: *looks up* What do you want?**

 **Madison: I'm Princess Madison Star! *holds out hand***

 **Katelyn: *shivers* The name just gives me diabetes...just go...**

 **Madison: O-ok. *walks away sad* I don't thinks she wants to be friends...**

 **Aurora: It's ok...not everyone can be a friend...**

Later that day...

 **Katelyn: *walks into the castle* I'm home...**

 **Queen Onna: How was your first day? Did you give any of those brats some scares?**

 **Katelyn: Only one did not fear me...*goes to her room***

 **Queen Onna: That's...impossible...everyone fears us.**

 **Katelyn: *hugging her toy bunny while staring at a picture of her dad and starts crying***

 **Queen Onna: *watching her* ...you will pay for making my daughter cry...**


	15. Rosetta Kari Star

Madison Catherine Star (AGE: 12)

Skyler Katie Star (AGE: 11)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: 10)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 12)

The rest is Nintendos.

 **Ch 15: Rosetta Karai Star**

Ow."  
Mario glanced at Rosliana. "What?"  
The two were sitting quietly one Saturday evening in front of the television, a bowl of air popped popcorn between them. it was early August, and it was clear Rosalina's pregnancy was reaching its final stages – her belly had rounded quite a bit and she often got abdominal pains.  
She didn't sleep well and was often uncomfortable, but since she didn't want Mario or her daughters to worry too much about her, she didn't tell him.

Rosalina offered up a tight lipped grin. "Nothing. The baby just… um… kicked, you know, surprised me."  
"Oh."  
The pain in her stomach worsened, and she couldn't help but whimper. "Oh..." She groaned, sinking into the couch.  
" Rosalina," Mario said sternly. "Something is wrong. Tell me."  
The princess shrieked and clung to his wrists. "Mario, I… I think I'm going into labor!"  
His eyes went wide, and he cursed under his breath.  
Mario:"It's okay, Rosie, we're gonna get you to the hospital."  
"Call…" Rosalina choked out. She was crying. "Call Peach and Luigi."  
"Okay," Mario was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. He whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number, praying that Rosie Mother and Father would pick  
up.  
MPMPMPMP

"So I was thinking that it's so peaceful without Meowser Around" Peach said lightly.  
"Uh huh," Luigi muttered absentmindedly

The phone broke through their thoughts. Peach grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

Luigi heard several squeak noises (at least, that's what it sounded like to him) come from the other end. Peach's eyes went big. "Okay! We'll be right there."  
She slammed the phone down. " Rosalina is going into labor."  
"What's labor?"  
"She's having the freaking baby, Luigi! Get in the car!"  
"Geez…" Luigi pouted and stomped out to his car. "I was just asking…"  
He got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Peach slipped in next to him and shook nervously.  
"It's been nine months already?" She squealed. "Go to Mushroom City Hospital – I don't want to keep them waiting for us."  
"Okay, bossy," Luigi muttered. He began to drive, keeping his full focus on the road. Considering he was quite paranoid, he never ever took his phone into the car so he wasn't distracted and he never said a word while driving.  
That was kind of awkward for Peach because she was a total chatterbox. She could go onandonandonandonandon for hours on end, but at the moment, she was way too nervous to talk.  
MPMPMP  
Rosalina lay in the back of the cab screaming. Mario felt like he might go deaf, but he held on to her and talked to her. Her long golden hair was sweaty and her face was red and streaked with tears. But somehow she was separated from it all and she felt pure excitement because it was finally happening, the baby was coming.  
The cab spun to the curb next to the hospital. The driver spun around, his beady eyes darting over the princess, the plumber, and their daughters. "Here's your stop. Please  
get out."  
Mario and Madison helped Rosalina out of the cab and then scooped her up in his arms so she didn't need to walk. The three – well, two – quickly sped towards the glass door.  
When they got in, Mario ran up to the reception desk. The secretary raised her eyebrows over her glasses, typing on her computer without missing a beat. "May I help  
you?"  
"She's in labor," Mario choked, holding the heavy princess close.  
"Oh, dear," the secretary mumbled. "Okay."  
A few minutes later, a doctor wheeled in with a small bed. He asked Mario to place the disgruntled Rosalina onto it. He obliged, and Rosalina was quickly taken to a room.  
Skyler and Madison had seen childbirths on TV, but it was weird seeing it in real life, especially with his own mother. It took some time, but not as long as TV stretches it out – or maybe  
it passed in a blur because Madison was so nervous something would go wrong, like maybe the head would be warped, or the baby would get stuck, or –  
"Mario!" Luigi whirled in. "What's up? Has it come out?" Peach followed.  
Mario shook his head, but as soon as he did such, the doctor yelled, "It's a girl!" and a loud cry echoed behind the plumber.  
Rosalina became silent and her face slipped into a peaceful front. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months.  
After a little while, Rosalina and Mario were holding the baby. She was gorgeous, already with a full head of shiny blonde hair. She was quiet, with her eyes open and exploring the room.  
Rosalina ran her fingers through her sparkling, wet strands of golden hair. "Oh, their so pretty." She rocked their gently. "What should we name her ?"  
"Rosetta," Mario said tiredly. "

Name: Rosetta Karai Star  
Hair color: Brownish blonde  
Eye color: Sapphire blue  
Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces  
Length: 15 inches  
Residence: Mushroom Kingdom  
Parents: Mario Mario Star and Princess Rosalina Lynn Star


	16. Madison goes to College

Monday, September 21, 2016, another week of high school….. For Skyler anyway, field trip day is coming very soon. Where are they going…..? Sweet Sweet Canyon (that was the 1st place that was in my mind). It doesn't look like the one in Mario Kart 8 (kinda).

"Boys and girls of Mushroom Kingdom High, please come to the gym for a special announcement…" The intercom said while Mimi yelled in excitement.

"OMG! IT'S GOING TO BE SOMETHING….. SPECIAL!" Mimi yelled while the people around her covered their ears.

"Mimi! No need to be so….. What's that word….? LOUD!" Rosatta said walking to her locker 3655 (only to get her purse). And the school looks a lot like the school from "Super Star High" clean, fresh… I know it's a little late but…. The school has fresh baby blue wallpaper with brown straight lines; the school also has shiny silver lockers with a little bit of gold. The floor is wood painted white and every door is light brown with gold painted door knobs.

 **Inside all the class rooms (not the decorations)…..**

The class rooms' floors are brown and the wallpaper is baby blue. The windows are huge and they are 2 of them (the gym looks different). There are light brown desks and the teacher desk are baby blue (I LOVE baby blue). The chairs are light blue with a little bit of gold.

 **With Tanooki Nick, Mimi, and Dimentio**

"Yeah Mimi… You're WAY too LOUD!" Dimentio said. (His outfit is the same one from Super Paper Mario)

….

 **At the Gym for an announcement**

"Thank you all for coming to the gym… you had to anyway you DON'T have a choice… You're probably wanted to know why you're here…." Principle Toadsworth said. (I don't feel like typing the speech)

The gym has light brown wallpaper and brown floors. The gym has baby blue bleachers and a baby blue stage with a blue carpet also light green curtains. And old cute tiny Toadsworth standing on the stage and specking in the microphone.

When the speech was over everybody exited the gym. Students will talk to their friends about the trip. Skyler walk up to her sister.

"Hey sister! Whats up?" Rosetta asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. I'm just feeling….. sad…" Skyler said with a sad smile.

"Why!? What happen to my little sister!? Did someone pick on you? Tell me, I will beat them up!" Rosetta said rolling up her sleeves.

"No no no! Stop that talk! It's just that Madison went to college…" Skyler said bursting out tears.

"Oh no! Why?" Rosetta asked with a worried look on her face.

"Because…"

… **..Flashback…..**

"Sis!" Madison said hold her book bag.

"Yes Maddie….. Why do you have your backpack? Where are you going? You can't leave school…. Can you? MADISON THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PRANKS!..." Skyler asked (too many questions!).

"No…. It's not… I'm sorry to tell you but…. I'm going to college…." Madison said. This made Skyler cry a little.

"B-but how…." Skyler said crying. When Madison saw her sister cries she stared to cry a little.

"I had to stay back…..For a few days….. Or a week…" Madison said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell Mom or Dad?" Skyler asked.

"I did….. They understand… I didn't tell you and Rosetta….." Madison said "Because I knew you and Rosetta will cry…. I will miss you both. And tell Mom and Dad….. Goodbye for me… Goodbye little sis…" Her voice trailed away when she exit out the door. Skyler walk to the lunch room with a sad face expression and said "Goodbye….. Big sis…."

… **..End of Flashback…..**

"…."

"Roselyn?"

No answer…..

"Roselyn….?"

"Sky didn't tell us….. If mother and father knew, why will they keep it a secret from us?" Rosetta asked quietly.


	17. New Student

Rosetta sat in her bedroom at six in the morning with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe he broke up with me," Rosetta said silently and then she fell on her bed crying her eyes out under her blanket. There is a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal her mother. "Rosetta, time to wake up sweetie," Rosalina replied. Rosetta stayed under the blanket and kept on crying.

Rosalina walked up to her bed and sat down beside her. She put a hand on her back and she could tell that she was crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" Rosalina asked as she tried to pull the blanket back to see her daughter tear stained face.

"Nyk broke up with me," Rosetta responded and then she began to cry even harder.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you'll find someone else," Rosalina said as Rosetta sat up with a pillow in front of her.

"I guess," Rosetta then wiped a tear off her face.

"Yeah there are other fish out there in the sea," Rosalina coaxed.

"But he was my Nemo," Rosetta then began to cry again as she placed her head in Rosalina's lap.

"Here you go back to sleep and I'll call the school. I'll go make you some tea okay?" Rosalina suggested as she stood up. Rosetta wiped a tear away as she laid back on her bed and cuddled up next to her pillow.

* * *

 **1 hour before...**

It was a pleasant Wednesday morning. The sun was brightly raising and the birds were chirping. Skyler meanwhile wasn't in such a good mood at all."Oh what am I going to do?" Skyler asked herself as she paced in the living room at 5 A.M.

"I suggest you move to Ecuador and," Isabel suggested as she leaned over the counter top.

"Don't start," Skyler interrupted.

"Madison is going to kill you. I can't believe you wrecked her car," Isabel chuckled as she drunk a cup of coffee.

"How about I leave and then she'll find out herself?" Skyler suggested as she put her coat on and made her way to the front door. Just as she was about to leave Madison walked out of her bedroom fully dressed and stopped her before she could leave.

"Hey Skyler where are you going this early?" Madison asked as she walked up to her. Skyler chuckled as she turned around taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was um you know, going luma painting...errr capturing errrr watching. Yeah luma watching," Skyler lied.

"Luma watching? You're kidding right? You don't watch birds," Madison chuckled.

"Well I want a new hobby," Skyler shot back.

"Okay Nature man, oh I need my car keys I need to go to work," Madison informed.

"This early, LOL what?" Skyler laughed.

"You just said LOL, why are you acting strange? And I told my boss I would take the early shift today." Said Madison, "So can I have my car keys now." Isabel was sitting down at kitchen tabling laughing hard.

"You see Madison something happened..." Skyler revealed while getting quieter.

"What happened?" Madison said with a concerned look on her face. Skyler walked inside the kitchen and stood behind the counter and Madison stood in front of it inside the living room.

"You might want something in between us when I tell you this," Skyler said trying to laugh but it not turning out right.

"What just tell me?" Madison snapped getting impatient.

"Well I ummmm _I crashed your car,"_ Skyler revealed while mumbling the last part.

"I can't hear you can you speak up a little!" Isabel said loudly while sitting down. Skyler turned around and glared at her.

"I crashed your car," Skyler said a little louder but still quiet.

"I can't hear you!" Madison responded.

"I CRASHED YOUR CAR INTO A TREE LAST NIGHT!" Skyler yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh really? I had no idea," Isabel exclaimed sarcastically.

"THE FU-" Madison began.

"BEEP!" Isabel interrupted.

"WAY THE *BEEP* WOULD YOU *BEEP* DO THAT YOU PIECE OF *BEEP* I SHOULD *BEEP* SLAP THE *BEEP* OUT YOU; YOU DUMB*BEEP* MOTHER*BEEP*!" Madison yelled at the top of his lungs and Isabel said *BEEP* every time he said a curse word.

Madison turned around and saw Skyler behind the counter holding his hands up defensively. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Madison ran over to the kitchen chasing after Skyler and Skyler ran the opposite direction. She ran to the table and held up a chair to block Madison.

"Just calm down," Skyler soothed.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WRECKED MY CAR, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Madison responded angrily.

"Remember on facebook you said that if you loved me anyone you'd be gay?" Skyler reminded.

"Well if I hated you anymore right now i'd be the devil," Madison yelled while grinding his teeth.

"I take offense to that," Skyler stated. Madison pushed the chair out of Skyler's griped and reached out to grab him by his collar but he quickly ran into the living room. Madison chased her sister towards the door. Skyler ran out of the door and closed it behind her causing Madison to run into it. Making him slow down, Madison opened the door again and chased Skyler down the hallway.

"COME BACK HERE!" Madison yelled as she use her neon power to race down the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator Skyler sped past it and ran down the stairs. She ran down at top speed trying to get away from Madison as fast as possible. Skyler bursted through the door came into the lobby. Just as she came through Madison came through and tackled Skyler onto the ground.

"Don't kill me!" Skyler groaned.

"I'm not going to kill you, im just very made now where is my car dip-," Madison began but then decided not to finish her sentence.

"You were about to call me dipshit," Skyler snapped. **(Sorry for the bad language)**

"Well I guess I'll finish my sentence. Where is my car dipshit?" Madison shot back.

"It was an accident, how dare you?" yelled Skyler.

"You're so stupid, I can't believe I considered you a friend. I hate you!" Madison yelled.

"Well you know what, you're so arrogant. You think you're perfect and that you could have anything you want you narcissist," Skyler hollered.

"I hate how you always complain, you think you should have everything handed to you on a silver platter because you've had a so called "rough time"," Madison responded.

"At least I'm grateful," Skyler shot back.

"At least I have a family," Madison said awakening silence in the other people in the room. There was a long silence until Skyler finally spoke.

"Well I'm sorry for coming in your life," Skyler snapped while turning around and making her way towards the exit.

"Sky wait I'm sorry," Madison apologized as Skyler was halfway out the door. Skyler froze and then turned towards Madison.

"I don't see why I was even born, everyone hates me and I'm worth nothing. Sorry for ruining your life, maybe things will get better if I'm not here anymore," after Skyler said that she ran out of the building before Madison could react. Madison quickly ran outside afterwards but her sister was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was second hour and there weren't very many students in the classroom because it was before the first bell rung. Blayke sat on Tanooki Nick's desk with his feet in the chair in the first column closest to the door. Soon Tanooki Nick came in with his books in his hand and he frowned. "Could you get out of my seat please?" Nick asked kindly.

Blayke grinned and put his fist on his hips like a chicken and started moving his arms forward and back."EVERYBODY DO DAT DANCING!" Blayke screamed loudly.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Mimi asked sternly while chewing on gum.

"No oh wait let me speak your language. OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK!" Blayke implied. Tanooki Nick softly pushed Blayke off his desk and sat down.

"You're very annoying, all I'm asking is if you could shut up?"' Mimi snapped while moving closer.

"What? I can't hear you under that huge beard of yours," Blayke replied.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Mimi said angrily. The bell rung and Blayke sat in his sit while glaring at the girl. The other known people who were also in the class were Toad, Nyk, Isabel, Aurora, Shulk, and Autumn. But Shulk and Rosetta obviously weren't there.

Everyone sat down in their seats and Nyk sat in the back of the room with a wig on his head. He looked like he was crying, because he was. Their teacher named Mr. Meowser stood up in front of the class with a clipboard and twirling a pencil.

"Listen up faggots, we got a new student today." He said while sighing and rolling his eyes. Inside the room stepped a tall girl. She had chocolate brown hair that went down to her chest. She was tall and quite slim. She was wearing a white and red striped polo shirt, and a short red skirt. She was also wearing red high heels. "Introduce yourself, blah blah blah I hate my job," Mr. Meowser snapped while walking back over to his desk and chewing on a pencil.

"I'm Heaven hello," The girl introduced. She tightly held her books and walked down the aisle in between Tanooki Nick , Blayke Toad, and Nyk. Nyk looked up and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw her. Tanooki Nick, Blayke, and Toad couldn't believe how beautiful that girl was.

"I CALL DIBS!" Blayke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We all do son," Mr. Meowser mumbling while writing something.

" I don't know what you mean by that," Heaven replied as she looked at him.

"Here come sit by us," Autumn sat while pointing to an empty seat by her and Aurora. Aurora glared at Blayke from across the room making some sweat form on his face. Heaven walked over to Aurora and Autumn and sat by them.

"Hey I'm Autumn," Autumn introduced while extending a hand.

"I"m Aurora," said Aurora while shaking the girls hand also.

"Hey," Heaven said with a smile. "Um what's wrong with those guys?"

"They think you're attractive here I'll tell you about them." Autumn first pointed to Toad. "That's Toad he's really nice and I used to like him-,"

"He's my boyfriend," Aurora interrupted.

"Okay that guy in black and green's name is Blayke." Rosalina explained while pointing. " He's a real jerk and he is really annoying but he can make you laugh a lot. He likes me, you obviously and he has the biggest crush on our other friend named Rosetta but she didn't come to school today. On Facebook her boyfriend broke up with her so that might be why."

"Oh," Heaven responded.

"Yeah, that leads me to Nyk. That guy in the back's name is Nyk. He's the guy who broke up with my friend Rosetta. He is really nice actually and he is really shy. He's quiet and him and Shulk are twins, but Nyk is older." Autumn explained.

"Him and Blayke are very cute," Heaven admitted.

"You've got great taste, and lastly that's Toad. He has a cool Australian accent but he is like even more quieter then Nyk. He's really nice and he is really close to another close friend of ours named Shulk. Shulk is in the hospital because the girl Rosetta made him walk in the cold when him, Rosetta, and her sister named Madison were at her house. Madison is Skyler and Rosetta's older brother and he is also best friends with my girlfriend Isabel. They both are in college and they are very good looking. Isabel is my girlfriend and she lives in an apartment with Madison. Did I mention Pit and Madison used to date?" Tanooki Nick explained.

"Okay that's enough information for one day," Heaven chuckled.

"Well we are going to meet a friend today, you can come if you want," Autumn suggested.

"Sounds fun," Heaven chuckled.

"Would you guys shut the hell up?" Mr. Meowser groaned.


	18. Finding Skyler

It was Monday Night on Christmas Eve and Isabel was placing presents under the Christmas in their apartment. Suddenly Madison came inside and hung up her coat which was full of snow.

"Hey Maddie what's up?" Isabel asked while organizing the tree.

"I haven't seen Skyler in a while and I'm really worried," Madison informed while taking off her shoes.

"Skyler's fine, he just needs to cool off," Isabel responded.

"He means the world to me. I just don't want anything to happen to him," Madison replied while rubbing her arms and walking over to her half-sister by the Christmas tree.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll call Pit and ask him to call her for you," Isabel suggested. Isabel walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a number. Afterwards she put it up to her ear and waited until she heard a male voice and she began to speak. After a few minutes and a few laughs she put down the phone and looked at Madison.

Madison was about to stand up and talk but Isabel interrupted her before she could do so. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Skyler is at Pit's house anyways." Isabel informed.

"She's safe thank goodness," Madison sighed in relief.

"What is she your girlfriend?" Isabel chuckled.

"I'm in a relationship with Shulk remember?" Madison chuckled. Madison walked over to the kitchen getting ready to get something to drink while Isabel spoke.

"He is doing better," Isabel asked.

"I don't know ,why I'm so nervous I'm usually not.," Madison said worry, while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well fine," Isabel responded and then sat down picking up icicles on the floor.

* * *

Skyler slammed a card down on her bed and slammed brightly. She was sitting Indian-Style in front of her boyfriend while a bunch of cards were in between them. "I win," Skyler cheered while throwing a fist in the air.

"Dang it, you win every time," Pit pouted.

"Your adorable," Skyler informed while lifted her hand and fluffing his soft dark brown hair. Pit smiled and then wrapped his arms around her. Afters he kissed her on her cheek and moved down to her neck. "Wait aren't you going to go back home to talk to Madison?"

Skyler refused to answer the question while she had her head nuzzled his neck and kissed him. Pit giggled as he held her tighter. "Well maybe you could answer that question in a few minutes," Pit said. Skyler rubbed the back of her girlfriend's neck until he came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Skyler answer the question," Pit demanded.

"Okay fine, this is the second time Madison have been mad at me. She's just so self-centered and careless sometimes. She can get whatever she likes and she has the perfect life. She complains when she has nothing to complain about. She has a family that cares about her and a lot of friends. She just makes me so upset, I just don't know why I'm even related to her," Skyler revealed.

"If you guys talk things might be alright," Pit suggested.

"No Pitt you don't understand," Skyler said with a louder voice while standing up angrily.

"I'm sorry," Pit apologized.

Skyler sighed and then sat down by Pit and ran her fingers through his short hair. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Skyler admitted as the two leaned closer together about to kiss each other.

Pit softly lied Skyler down on the bed and he crawled up near the head of the bed along with her. Pit placed his hands on both sides of her and hovered over her. Skyler giggled in response as Pit kissed her on her cheek and pulled at the tip of her pants wanting to get them off.

Skyler closed her eyes and allowed Pit to pull her pants down to her ankles. He pulled his own pants down as well.

"Skyler I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop," Pit warned. Skyler didn't know what to say until she felt a sharp pain and she wanted to tell Pit to stop but Pit whispered something in her ear as he placed his body on top of hers.

"Just breath it'll be okay I promise," Pit whispered. After the pain was over it was replaced with a rather good feeling that was pleasurable To the both of them.


End file.
